


New Horizons

by MilleniaOfFossilRecords



Category: ROBOT x LASERBEAM (Manga)
Genre: M/M, Near Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 17:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10926786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilleniaOfFossilRecords/pseuds/MilleniaOfFossilRecords
Summary: I'll be waiting for you.





	New Horizons

Having only met him once, and for less than a day at that, Robato could still tell that Youzan has an affinity for shooting first and asking questions later, especially if he gets even the slightest gut feeling over the situation at hand. Such as, when he challenged Tomoya without a second thought when in reality Youzan had been looking for him instead. Or ending their match before it has it's proper conclusion, without even asking for Robato's input over the matter at that (and really, how rude), as well as calling him his rival and challenging him on national television. Finally (and most baffling of all) laughing, with the giddiness one would expect from a kid who'd just gotten double dessert, about how he'd very much hoped but actually hadn't expected him to join the high school golf scene _so soon_.  
  
So he watches, slightly annoyed and silent, as Youzan smiles at him like he's just given him he greatest gift in his life so far, or possibly even ever.  
  
Baffling really.  
  
And super annoying because he's _lost_ and he won't be meeting Youzan in the playing field just yet and they won't be able to have their rematch as soon as possible, _and_ he's already had multiple strangers come up to him just to tell him he's not worthy of the title of _Youzan's rival_ and -  
  
"I'll be waiting for you," Youzan says to him, giving him one last grin and waving his goodbye as he goes back to his team when his senpai call for him.  
  
-and really, what's with himself that he simply nods at Youzan and knows, to his very last atom, that their rematch is happening, that he's going to make sure of it, that Youzan better be prepared to take him seriously because their match will not end until there's a clear winner, that no one better get in his way and-  
  
... Super annoying, that's what this whole situation is, but he's getting that match. No matter what. 

 

* * *

 

 

(When he tells his dad this, later that same evening after some delicious 'cheer up' pie, the old man laughs before calling his mother down from upstairs, shouting something about 'celebrating', before turning to him to demand that he figure out Youzan's favorite foods so they can invite him over for dinner.  
  
... Has he mentioned how baffling and annoying this all is? Because it is.)

**Author's Note:**

> #[robo voice] stupid sexy youzan  
> #help me i'm stuck in golf manga hell and i don't know jack about golf


End file.
